Entrez dans la danse
by Solealuna
Summary: Comment se passerait la première nuit de Booth et Bones ? Doux et calme ? ou dur et passionné ? trois one shot ou les possibilités sont dévoilées. Rating M pour le chapitre 3
1. Une Invitation a danser

**Après tous les spoilers que j'ai lus, toutes les news que j'ai vues, tous les puttachjos que j'ai entendus (ragots), Je suis maintenant sure et certaine qu'avant la fin de la saison, nos deux héros préférés seront enfin ensembles ! Mais une question demeure, comment se passera leur première nuit ?**

**Voilà trois One-shot qui font évoluer la façon de faire. Voici le premier. Tout le monde peut le lire Rating K**

Une invitation à danser.

Brennan relisait le nouveau chapitre de son livre, et, satisfaite, elle sauvegarda son travail. Au moment ou elle ferma son ordinateur et entendit le clic de verrouillage, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit dans l'appartement silencieux. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle releva les yeux et croisa un chocolat intense qu'elle reconnut de suite.

-Booth...

-Je ne vous réveille pas ?

-Oh non pourquoi vous me réveillerez ?

-Il est quand même bientôt minuit.

-Ah...non j'écrivais. Vous voulez entrez ?

-Pourquoi pas...

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser rentrer. Elle ferma la porte et quand elle se retourna vers lui, elle sursauta en le voyant qui la fixait. Elle s'avança vers lui , un frisson lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Booth ? Pourquoi vous êtes là à cette heure ci ?

Il baissa les yeux mais un sourire en coin le trahit. Quand il releva le regard, elle vit une étincelle nouvelle dans son regard. Après quelque secondes, il répondit enfin.

-J'ai changé.

-Que..voulez vous dire ?

-Je ne suis plus en colère.

Brennan eut une impression inconnue et étrange. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur faisait griller une allumette et allumait des petits feu de part et d'autre de ses poumons et que des dizaines de petites braises entraient dans ses veines et voyageaient dans tout son corps, dans le moindre de ses muscles, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Elle reprit sa respiration et en même temps sa parole. En version... Brennan.

-Est ce que ça veut dire que vous n'êtes plus fâché a cause de ce que je vous ait dit aujourd'hui ou vous dites ça pour me faire comprendre que vous êtes prêt a commencer une relation parce que vous n'êtes en colère contre Hannah ?

Il sourit et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand son dos toucha le mur du salon.

-Bones. C'est vous l'anthropologue.

-Mais c'est vous qui êtes doué, dans les relations humaines.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus et il s'approcha d'elle pour glisser la réponse dans l'oreille.

-2eme solution.

Le souffle chaud de cet home dans sa nuque lui donna un frisson de désir et quand il s'écarta, elle ne put retenir un sourire resplendissant de bonheur. Comprenant alors qu'elle était heureuse, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle soupira de bien être. Ce jour était arrivé. Ce jour qu'elle avait souhaité elle ne sait combien de fois. Ce jour où enfin, ils allaient s'aimer. Le baiser commença par être doux puis, quand l'homme l'approfondit, il prit en passion et en désir. Elle passait ses mains dans son cou, alors que ses grandes mains à lui se promenaient sur hanches fines. Des frissons parcouraient son corps pourtant bouillant de désir. Elle entoura le cou de son agent spécial de ses bras pour approfondir le baiser. Elle le poussa légèrement, non pour le repousser mais pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans le lit, Brennan sur le dessus, sans jamais rompre le baiser. Les mains de Booth semblait danser sur la peau de Bones, qui était la piste. Il enleva le haut de sa compagne et son regard s'assombrit quand il vit sa magnifique poitrine tellement désirée, encore retenue par son soutien gorge noir diablement sexy. Quand à elle, elle s'affairait a déboutonner la chemise blanche qu'il portait. Mais au moment ou ses mains se posèrent sur son torse dénudé, il la sentit se tendre de tout son long. Surpris, il rompit le baiser pour voir ce qui se passait.

-Qu'est ce que tu as Bones ?

-Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai ?

Le ton de sa voix sonnait extrêmement faux et elle semblait honteuse. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir, tout en la gardant assise contre lui, bassin contre bassin. Il lui caressa ses hanches avant de mettre ses mains dans le dos, au niveau de ses reins et noua ses doigts entre eux pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Il la regarda intensément alors qu'elle rougissait.

-Tu es crispée au possible tu es sure que ça va ?

Elle dévia le regard pour éviter d'affronter le sien et trouva un nouvel intérêt pour un cadre accroché au mur. Il souffla silencieusement et prit son visage en coupe pour qu'elle le regarde. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes.

-Tempérance ?

L'utilisation de son prénom était si rare qu'elle en frissonna. Ses doigts s'entortillaient signe d'une profonde gêne alors que Booth attendait patiemment, qu'elle se décide à parler, à lui parler.

-Booth, je te jure que j'en aie envie, j'ai tellement envie de toi plus que n'importe qui avant.. même quand j'étais avec Sully je ne ..

-Bones, jten prie pas de Sully maintenant tu me refroidis.

Elle lui sourit tristement et continua.

-Je me suis toujours retenue envers toi. A un niveau moral comme physique. J'ai toujours retenu mes pulsions, mes envies.. et là, de t'avoir comme ça sous moi, sans.. aucune barrière...

-Tu n'as pas l'habitude.

Elle hocha la tête pour lui dire oui, alors que des petites larmes commençaient a embrumer sa vision.

-Je suis tellement désolée...

-Non, non non non non non tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolée. Écoute je comprends ne culpabilise pas. On attendra le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu t'habitue au fait que je sois a toi.

-Tu n'es pas a moi.. ça fait vraiment Female Alpha

-Une très belle Female Alpha.

Elle sourit timidement et avança ses lèvres pour lui donner un adorable baiser rempli d'affection et de bons sentiments. Le baiser dura quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne séparent, front contre front, torse contre poitrine.

-Je vais peut être rentrer chez moi.

-Non !

Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il parte. Il était venu lui dire qu'il était enfin près, et quand il est prêt, c'est elle qui ne l'ai pas. Mais elle avait peur qu'il l'abandonne. Foutue peur irrationnelle.

-S'il te plait Stay the Night.

-Waouh ! Ma Bones qui fait une référence musicale

-Quelle référence musicale ?

Il était partit pour lever les yeux au ciel mais il vit lors un petit sourire discret au coin de ses lèvres.

-Je rêve ou tu te fiche légèrement de moi ?

Elle rit et répondit d'un voix outrée

-Je n'oserais pas.

Il rit et l'amena a lui pour l'embrasser un peu plus intensément. Elle se laissa emporter par ce baiser et frémit quand la langue de Booth franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent a bout de souffle et se sourirent.

-Tu veux que je reste ?

-Oui. Le plus longtemps possible.

Il sourit et elle remarqua dans ses yeux chocolat une flamme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Elle se retira de son emprise et lui prit la main pour l'emmener sous les draps de son lit. A peine dessous, elle se lova tout contre lui, alors qu'il lui caressait amoureusement les cheveux. Mais sa culpabilité ne partait pas.

-Je suis désolée.

-Stop, tu n'as pas a être désolée Ok ? Écoute... il n'y pas de danse sans une invitation a danser. Maintenant, il suffit juste d'atteindre la piste et de trouver le rythme.

Elle sourit. Enfin elle était sereine. Elle se releva pour l'embrasser et se blottit dans le creux de son épaule. Ils fermèrent les yeux heureux et amoureux, Ils s'endormirent vite, bercé par la respiration de leur prochain partenaire de Danse.


	2. Un Slow magique

**Voici le deuxième chapitre,une autre possibilité, si je devais mettre un Rating je dirais T. ( il n'a aucun lien avec le premier je vous le rappelle )**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ! **

Un Slow Magique.

Booth et Brennan se baladaient dans les rues de la capitale, rentrant de chez Sid après un bon repas de fin d'enquête. Bones avait prit le bras de son partenaire et mit sa tête sur l'épaule musclée et pourtant si confortable de celui ci. Ils marchaient tranquillement, sans se presser, alors que les rues commençaient tout juste a se vider, les habitants rentrant tous chez eux.

Tempérance, elle, n'avait pas envie de rentrer a la maison. Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter Booth. Cette soirée avait été parfaite. Ils avaient mangé, rit et chanté même un peu, alors qu'une musique passait dans les haut parleurs. Elle avait tout fait pour prolonger la soirée, mais à minuit passée, ils n'avaient eut d'autres choix que de sortir du restaurant.

Seeley non plus aurait voulut que cette soirée dure éternellement. Il était si bien avec elle, discutant, riant aux éclats, sans se soucier de son travail, oubliant ses blessures du passé. Et quand la fin de la soirée était arrivée, il avait presque eut envie de donner un pourboire au gérant pour laisser le restaurant ouvert plus longtemps. Mais ils s'en étaient allés, laissant la magie des rues de Washington agir.

Ils marchaient depuis plus d'une demi heure, ne sachant pas ou ils allaient, profitant simplement de la présence de la personne à leur côtés.

Mais à force d'éviter l'immeuble de Brennan, ils finirent par le rencontrer. Leur pas semblaient ralentir a mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la fin de leur ballade nocturne. Bones monta les premières marches de son immeuble alors que Booth restait a sa place. Elle se retourna au bout de deux marches et vit que pour la première fois, elle était plus grande que son partenaire. Elle sourit, il lui répondit par son sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

-C'était une soirée magnifique Booth.

-C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé Tempe.

Elle rougit a l'emploi de son prénom. Elle pourrait très bien s'y habituer. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant quelques instants, avant que Booth rompe le silence environnant.

-Je devrais y aller.

Il commençait à s'éloigner légèrement d'elle mais elle fut prise d'une pulsion soudaine et posa sa main sur son avant bras pour le stopper.

-Vous.. ne voulez pas monter boire un dernier verre ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir la force Bones.

-Pas la force ?

-Oui. Parce qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir vous résister.

Tempérance ne sut que dire pendant quelques secondes. Elle devait avoir l'air d'une idiote ! Booth sourit et lui murmura un Bonne nuit. Alors qu'il s'éloignait pour la deuxième fois, elle descendit les deux marches pour le rejoindre. Entendant ses talons derrière lui, il se retourna.

-Booth.. je ne suis pas rester coi parce que j'étais surprise... enfin si je l'était mais..

Elle cherchait ses mots et Booth adorait quand elle faisait ça, quand elle se noyait dans un verre d'eau alors que c'était une brillante scientifique qui savait parler plus de 8 langues.

-Mais vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous n'étiez pas prêt ?

Il sourit et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre leurs deux corps. Elle l'interrogea du regard, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il faisait.

-Qui vous a dit que je ne l'étais pas maintenant ?

La respiration de la jeune femme se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que son cerveau, ce génie avait du mal à analyser cette phrase pourtant simple ! La voix de Booth la ramena à la réalité.

-La douleur et la colère ont disparues, mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, Tempérance, tu es trop importante pour ça.

L'anthropologue sourit et s'approcha un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine frôle le torse de Booth. Malgré l'épaisseur des manteaux, ils ressentirent chacun un frisson de bien être.

-Booth.. ça fait plus de six ans, qu'on ne précipite pas les choses. Je crois qu'on a suffisamment attendu.

Ses yeux s'étaient mis a briller et la couleur de ces derniers étaient maintenant bleu clair, comme l'étendue bleutée d'un lagon. Booth amena sa main sur la joue de sa Bones et caressa sa pommette. Il s'avança lentement, la prévenant et lui laissant le choix de l'arrêter si elle changeait d'avis, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux a l'instant ou leur bouches entrèrent en contact et sentit son cœur s'emballer comme jamais auparavant. Elle frémit devant tant de tendresse.

Il ne faisait qu'effleurer sa bouche de ses lèvres, mais cela suffisait à rendre ses jambes flageolantes.

Elle passa ses bras autour des hanches fines de son homme et noua ses mains dans son dos, cherchant toujours a se rapprocher au maximum de lui. Quand a lui, il tenait ce visage fin qu'il aimait tant entre ses deux mains, caressant ses pommettes du pouce. Le baiser continuait mais sans s'approfondir, sachant que le simple fait de sentir les lèvres de l'autre était déjà jouissif au plus au point. Au bout de plusieurs instants, ils se séparèrent doucement tout en gardant leur proximité.

-Monte avec moi.

-Bones...

-S'il te plait Booth, montre moi ce que c'est que faire l'amour.

Il la regarda d'un air aimant alors qu'elle souriait amoureusement. Il hocha la tête, elle sourit un peu plus et elle l'embrassa tendrement. Il répondit au baiser en l'entourant de ses bras, alors que sa femme s'accrochait à sa chemise. Ils se séparèrent et Brennan prit la main de son homme pour l'entrainer dans son immeuble. Arrivés dans l'appartement, Brennan voulut amener Booth dans sa chambre, mais ce dernier lui tira la main pour la ramener a lui et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle gémit sous ce baiser. Il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres fruitée de sa Bones qui l'accueillit de suite. Il parcourut sa bouche pour en découvrir les moindres recoins, pendant que ses mains enlevaient un a un les boutons de son manteau blanc. Il l'enleva doucement et le laissa tomber par terre. Brennan en faisait autant avec la veste de l'agent spécial, y allait un peu vite, impatiente. Souriant contre sa bouche, il lui retint doucement les poignets; lui arrachant un gémissement de frustration. Il l'entoura de ses gros bras en lui murmurant a l'oreille d'une voix rauque.

-''Making Love'' Bones, pas ''Making Sex''

Il embrassa son oreille avant de descendre vers son cou, laissant une trainée bouillante a chaque fois qu'il posait ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux, inondée par le plaisir que lui procurait son amant, se laissant mourir sous ses lèvres. Les lèvres de Booth descendirent jusqu'à sa clavicule et elle gémit fortement quand sa langue toucha son os. Elle essaya de retenir les émotions qui l'envahissait peu a peu, elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête mais même au début des préliminaires, elle se sentait perdre pied.

Il remonta pour la ré-embrasser et prit sa main dans la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Il posa son autre main sur sa hanche et Elle mit sa main sur son épaule, sans rompre le baiser. Elle sourit en voyant qu'ils étaient dans une position de danse. Il dut s'en apercevoir parce qu'il sourit contre sa bouche et lui souffla.

-Que dirais tu de danser avec moi jusqu'à la chambre ?

-Avec plaisir Monsieur.

Il recommença a l'embrasser fougueusement alors qu'ils dansaient pour rejoindre la chambre. Un slow magique où ils avaient l'impression que leurs pieds ne touchaient plus le sol terrestre. Arrivés là bas, Booth posa doucement son amante sur le lit, alors qu'il laissait sa bouche se balader sur l'épaule nue de celle ci. Il passa ses mains sur son ventre et lui remonta son haut, jusqu'à lui enlever. Son regard s'assombrit devant ce corps parfait devant lui.

Elle sourit au regard appréciateur de son homme, et s'en sentit flattée, mais elle voulait être a égalité. C'est pourquoi elle attrapa sa chemise et la déboutonna pour la laisser tomber au pied du lit. Elle passa ensuite ses mains fines sur le torse musclé de cet homme. Elle avait déjà eut l'occasion de voir ce corps, mais jamais de le toucher, et ses muscles durs et sa peau douce lui faire pousser un soupir de désir. Il replongea avidement sur ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser qui la laissa pantelante. Ils ne bougeaient plus, se contentant de savourer le baiser qu'ils échangeaient, peau contre peau. Bones n'arrivait plus a attendre et elle commença à enlever la ceinture de son amant qui grogna contre sa bouche. Il en fit de même avec son jean noir et après quelques mouvements, ils se retrouvèrent nus au milieu du lit. Booth explora son corps du bout des lèvres, faisant fondre Tempérance a chacun de ses assauts. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête sous cette avalanche de plaisir qu'elle n'avait connu auparavant et à chaque secondes, son désir pour Booth ne faisait qu'augmenter. elle semblait mourir d'impatience.

-Booth...viens... jten prie.

Il répondit enfin a sa demande et dans un mouvement fluide, il les unis pour que leurs corps ne fassent plus qu'un. Leurs cris et leur gémissements donnaient toute la magie à leur acte. La lune était le seul témoin de l'amour qui émanait de leurs corps bouillant d'amour, et c'est seulement quand le soleil vint la remplacer, que les deux amants fermèrent les yeux, leurs corps en sueurs collés l'un à l'autre, une main entrelacées sur le cœur de l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Après leurs corps, se fut leurs esprits qui dansèrent ensemble, Un Slow Magique.


	3. Un Tango Endiablé

**Voici le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette compilation de petits One Shot ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Rating M mon premier !**

**Bonne lecture **

**P.S : J'ai écrit ce chapitre après avoir vu un épisode de Glee pour le féminisme, enfin je dis ça, je dis rien.**

Un Tango Endiablé

Tempérance se préparait à rentrer chez elle après une dure journée de travail quand sa meilleure amie l'interpela.

-Ma chérie ! Alors tu ne m'a pas répondu tu viens ou pas ?

-Non Angie. J'ai pas envie de sortir, j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi et de me détendre.

-Brennie ! Allez on va aller s'éclater en boite.

-Ange j'ai dis non, fiche moi la paix.

-C'est a cause de Booth que tu es de mauvaise humeur ?

-Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur !

Elle attrapa son manteau et son sac pour partir mais elle avait presque oublié que sa meilleure amie est une tenace.

-Donc c'est Booth. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé encore ?

-Angela, tu m'embête, pour pas dire autre chose !

-Je ne te lâcherais pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce qui se passe.

En disant ça, elle l'avait attrapé par le bras pour que sa meilleure amie lui fasses face.

-Bon d'accord, il se passe que Booth fait de plus en plus son Mâle Alpha et j'en ait marre qu'il n'en ait rien a faire de mon avis !

-Alors écoute ! Peu importe ce qu'il te dit ! Il faut que tu te défoules sur lui pas sur nous ! Alors quand il viendra tu lui dira ces quatre vérités et je te jure que ça te soulagera d'un poids avant que tu rentres.

Elle sourit a son amie et hocha la tête. A cet instant, Booth franchit les portes vitrées de l'Institut, une moue grimaçante sur le visage.

-Bones, vous avez finit le rapport que je vous avais demandé ?

La colère de Bones envahit son corps sans qu'elle puisse la contrôler et sur une pulsion, elle attrapa le col de sa chemise pour le secouer comme un prunier.

-VOUS POUVEZ ME REGARDEZ QUAND VOUS ME PARLEZ ! JE SUIS PAS A VOS BOTTES ! J'EN AIS MARRE DE VOUS TOUS, ESPECES DE MACHOS ! JE SUIS UNE FEMME INDEPENDENDANTE DANS UN PAYS LIBRE

Elle le poussa pour qu'il la laisse passé, alors qu'il 'arrivait pas a bouger sous la surprise. Furieuse au possible, elle partit vers la sortie en continuant a hurler.

- ET JE VOUS COUPERAIS TOUS LES COUILLES, BANDE DE BATARDS !

Les portes se fermèrent sur cette dernière tirade alors qu'on pouvait presque apercevoir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Booth avait la bouche ouverte sous la surprise et après quelques secondes, il se tourna vers Angela qui avait la main sur la bouche pour cacher son sourire de surprise.

-Bon, vous m'expliquez ?

/ /

Brennan éteignit l'eau de son robinet après avoir finit la vaisselle. Après s'être défoulé sur Booth, elle s'était prise un bon bain chaud parfumé pour chasser la fatigue et la colère accumulée. Elle avait enfilé une petite nuisette. Elle avait besoin de se sentir bien, de se sentir femme. Sa nuisette était en soie rouge, et les manches descendaient jusqu'à ses coudes. Ce petit pyjama lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux et laissait apparaître ses jambes fines. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Une bombe, c'était une bombe. Elle allait s'installer devant la télé quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Elle en oublia sa tenue et partit ouvrir. Elle se retrouva nez a nez avec Booth, les yeux baissés vers ses pieds et un bouquet de jonquilles à la main. Elle souffla mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette preuve d'affection.

-Je suis désolé Bones. J'aurais pas dut vous parler comme je...

Il avait relevé les yeux vers elle et avait perdu le fil de sa parole devant le spectacle devant lui. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans une tenue aussi sexy. Il détourna le regard pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un voyeur mais Dieu ! Il n'était qu'un homme ! Et son corps lui envoyait des signaux plus que compréhensible. Tentant de camoufler son érection spontanée, il leva le bouquet pour lui mettre devant les yeux. Elle lui prit des mains pour le poser sur le meuble de l'entrée.

-Entrez.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et le laissa dans le salon pendant qu'elle partait enfiler un peignoir, pour que sa tenue soit un peu plus convenable. Booth s'installa dans le canapé et attendit patiemment qu'elle revienne, essayant de cacher et de calmer son trouble gênant qu'il avait eut en la voyant. Un squelette, le métro, le sandwich dont raffole Angela depuis qu'elle est enceinte. Ah ça va mieux. Elle arriva dans le salon couverte de son peignoir fétiche et s'installa à ses côtés sur le divan. Le silence prit place dans la pièce, alors que Booth faisait bouger sa jambe et que Brennan croisait ses bras contre sa poitrine. Booth fit le premier pas.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Bones. Je suis qu'un con.

-Ça vous pouvez le dire. Pourquoi vous me parliez comme ça ?

-Ça ne m'excusera pas mais je me suis disputé avec Rebecca à propos de la garde de Parker et j'étais énervé. Et j'en suis désolé.

Brennan le regarda et vit qu'il était vraiment désolé. Mais elle avait envie qu'il le lui prouve.

-Vous êtes désolé quel point ?

-Au point d'avoir reçut une contravention pour excès de vitesse, d'avoir réveiller le fleuriste pour acheter ce bouquet... et faire une carte qui semble sortit d'un film a l'eau de rose.

-Une carte ?

-Dans les fleurs. Je l'avais prévu au cas où.. vous ne m'auriez pas ouvert.

Il baissa alors le regard vers la table basse. Elle haussa les sourcils et regarda les fleurs qu'elle avait laissé dans l'entrée. Elle se leva du canapé pour aller les voir. Elle prit les fleurs pour les voir de plus près. Leur parfum envoutant arriva d'en ses narines et elle dut fermer les yeux pour les sentir entièrement. Elle trouva la carte et l'ouvrit pour découvrir a l'intérieur une petite écriture au stylo bille.

_''Il n'y a pas assez de langues différentes dans ce monde pour te dire combien je suis désolé. Pas assez d'espace dans l'univers pour contenir ma honte. J'aimerais me faire pardonner de quelque manière que ce soit. Excuse moi ma Bones.''_

Elle se retourna vers l'homme sur son canapé. Il était toujours dos à elle et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Elle sourit et des larmes de bonheur envahirent ses yeux. Elle mit les fleurs dans un vase a côté d'elle et garda la carte contre son cœur. Elle le regarda dans son dos, souriant timidement.

Il n'entendait plus un bruit et se demanda pourquoi elle ne faisait aucun commentaire. Doucement il se retourna pour la regarder. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant avant que Booth ne se lève et que Brennan ne s'avance. Il demanda d'une petite voix.

-Comment est ce que je peux me faire pardonner ?

Elle lui sourit un peu plus et fit un pas de plus vers lui.

-En m'embrassant, ce serait un bon début.

Ne voulant gâcher sa chance il s'avança rapidement vers elle, attrapa ses hanches et fit entrechoquer leurs lèvres. A peine le contact établi qu'ils poussèrent a l'unisson un gémissement de plaisir. Il la plaqua un peu plus contre lui et fit voyager sa langue sur sa lèvre pour demander l'entrée à sa bouche qu'elle lui donna sans hésitation. Les mains de la jeune femme s'attachaient à son cou pour le garder près d'elle. Il la plaqua alors contre le mur le plus proche d'eux et continua a faire voyager sa langue dans ce doux paradis qu'est la bouche de sa Bones. Les gestes étaient rapides, violents et pleins de désir. Leurs langues s'engagèrent dans un ballet torride, un Tango Endiablé qui n'existait que dans des moments intense comme celui ci.

Le manque d'air devint trop important et ils durent rompre le baiser mais ils n'avaient pas la force de rompre le contact corporel. A chaque inspiration laborieuse, leurs nez se frôlaient et envoyaient des frissons de bien être.

-Bones...

La voix rauque de Booth la sortit de sa torpeur de plaisir et les ouvrit les yeux, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte de les avoir fermés. Elle rencontra les pupilles dilatées de l'homme contre elle et sa respiration se coupa.

-Qu'est ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa a la commissure des lèvres avant de lui murmurer

-Tu es en train de te faire pardonner.

Il sourit et s'avança vers ses lèvres pour les prendre entre les siennes. Le désir remonta d'un coup et Brennan approfondit le baiser alors que ses ongles griffaient la nuque nue de son amant. Booth fit voyager ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle hoqueta de surprise quand sa langue lécha son lobe d'oreille, endroit très sensible de son anatomie. Elle réclama ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un soupir et il répondit de suite a sa demande. Les mains de Booth remontèrent lentement les jambes fines de Brennan qui en gémit. Il caressa lentement son genou ce qui la fit frissonner de plaisir. Ses mains fines se calèrent dans la nuque de l'homme. Ce dernier sentit ses poils de nuque se dressaient sous les doigts de sa Bones. Elle se décolla du mur pour se coller un peu plus a lui, lui arrachant un grognement. Booth faisait voyager ses mains, allant de ses hanches jusqu'à ses belles fesses, qu'il avait si souvent regarder clandestinement. Elle le poussa contre un mur et entreprit de faire passer ses lèvres le long de son cou et commença a déboutonner sa chemise bien trop inutile en ce moment. Mais un frisson le parcourut et il se rendit compte de la situation. Et même s'il était sur le point d'exploser, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça.

Et dans une extrême force de caractère, il l'éloigna de lui, alors qu'elle l'interrogeait du regard, totalement déboussolée.

-Bones... Je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas que notre première nuit se passe comme ça. Si vous êtes encore en colère, je ne peux pas vous faire l'Amour.

Bones eut un sourire adorable et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

-Booth. Je t'ai pardonné au moment où tu es arrivé devant ma porte, le regard triste et ta moue d'enfant battue. Au moment où tu m'a montré les fleurs et au moment ou j'ai lu ta carte.

-Alors pourquoi tu as dit que je me faisait pardonner ?

Elle sourit et lui prit la main pour l'amener vers la chambre.

-Pour m'avoir fait attendre autant d'années.

Ces simples mots eurent l'effet voulu et il l'empêcha d'avancer en la ramenant vers lui. Elle eut un petit cri de surprise qui fut coupé par la rencontre des lèvres enflammées de Booth. Leurs langues se retrouvaient a nouveau, ils ne se lassaient pas de la sensation mémorables de leurs bouches trop longtemps séparées. Il attrapa violemment le haut de son amante dans un mouvement de possessivité qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Quant à elle, impatiente, elle leva sa jambe le long de la jambe afin de rapprocher un peu plus leurs deux corps. À cet instant, elle prit réellement compte de l'excitation de l'homme qu'elle tenait contre elle et cela lui fit pousser un grognement presque bestial. Il gémit contre ses lèvres et dut appuyer son dos contre le mur pour ne pas tomber à terre et la prendre à même le sol. Elle le décolla du mur et recula jusqu'au mur parallèle et se laissa plaquer contre ce dernier. Il profita de sa puissance pour enlever ce peignoir ô combien inutile. Il tomba au sol dans un froissement de tissus et Booth se détacha pour la regarder. Son regard s'embrasa et il poussa un sifflement non retenu. Elle sourit et avança sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille pour la mordiller et lui glisser un :

-Ce que tu vois te plait ?

_-You have no idea._

Il reprit violemment ses lèvres et elle commença à reculer vers la chambre. Au moment où il la plaquait contre la porte, la chemise de l'homme se vit défaire de tous ses boutons et rencontra vivement le mur. Il ne lui restait que sa cravate et cela fit frémir Bones.

-Dit donc... c'est moi qui te mets dans cet état ?

-Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai eut envie d'arracher ta cravate...

-Oh !

Il ronronna et laissa son amante défaisait sa cravate pendant qu'il abaissait la poignée de la porte pour entrer. Il la souleva et ils atterrirent tous les deux sur le lit. Le choc brutal entre leurs bassins, l'un humide et l'autre dur, leur arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Booth passa ses lèvres sur son cou et aspira lentement la peau. Elle gémit. Il l'avait marqué, montrant ainsi tout le monde qu'elle était a lui. Ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

-Mâle Alpha...

-Juste avec toi.

Il reprit autoritairement ses lèvres et glissa sa langue entre elles, alors que sa main massait lentement son sein sous la soie de sa nuisette. Elle gémit une nouvelle fois. Il descendit ses lèvres plus bas. Il écarta les manches de soie rouge pour atteindre plus de peau. Il prit a nouveau un sein dans sa main pendant qu'il goutait a l'autre d'un coup de langue. Elle se cambra, cherchant désespérément plus de contact. Il engloba son téton de sa bouche chaude et accueillante et le mordit légèrement, mais suffisamment pour faire perdre tout ses moyens a Tempérance. Sachant qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps, elle reprit le dessus et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, sexe contre sexe. Elle lui arracha un baiser pour le distraire et ses lèvres partirent sur le torse. Elle descendit un peu plus et arriva à la frontière de la ceinture. Elle la défit d'un geste expert et la boucle de ceinture rencontra le sol dans un grognement de mécontentement de Booth.

-Bones...

-Chuut...

Elle défit le bouton et baissa sa braguette gonflée au possible. Elle laissa un gémissement d'envie s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle baissa le pantalon envahissant et vit que Booth avait une érection digne d'un dieu, et qui semblait douloureuse. Il vit son regard s'enflammer et lui répliqua, la voix grave.

-Ce que tu vois te plait ?

-_You have no idea._

En répondant de la manière que lui ils eurent un petit sourire complice qui fut suivit par un long baiser. La jeune femme descendit sa main frêle sur l'entre jambe de son amant qui grogna une phrase incompréhensible contre ses lèvres. Elle jouait avec son excitation et jouait bien. Booth sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps si elle continuait a passer et repasser sa main dans cette partie a fleur de peau depuis plusieurs minutes. Il attrapa sa main pour la stopper ce qui lui fit un pousser un grognement de frustration. Il sourit contre sa bouche et se reprit le dessus sur la situation. Il lui enleva totalement sa nuisette et sa bouche s'ouvrit de convoitise. Comme elle était belle. Sa bouche vint a la rencontre de ce paradis terrestre et explora son cou, puis de nouveau sa poitrine avant de descendre sur son ventre. Sa langue lécha son nombril ce qui la fit crier de surprise. Alors qui continuait l'exploration de son bas ventre, sa respiration se coupa d'envie.

-Booth ! Je t'en prie viens...

Booth faisait la sourde oreille et quand il arriva a la barrière de son maillot, elle le supplia.

-Je t'en prie, viens Seeley ! Sinon je te jure que je vais voir mon voisin et je lui demande de le faire !

Jaloux possessif il fronça les sourcils et replongea sur sa bouche et força l'entrée de ses lèvres gonflées et rougies des précédents assauts.

-Tu es a moi...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas... je le serais toujours.

Toujours... ce mot voulait tellement de choses pour l'avenir. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et continua de la caressait partout. Pendant ce temps, elle envoya valser le dernier vêtement que portait son amant, à savoir son boxer. Elle sentit son excitation contre son intimité et gémit longuement. Elle insista sur ses mouvements de bassin pour le rapprocher plus d'elle. Il répondit enfin a sa demande et lentement, il entra en elle dans un mouvement calculé et fluide.

Elle cria devant cette sensation exquise de l'avoir en elle, de se sentir compléter de toutes parts. Comme si, après toutes ces années, elle avait enfin trouver sa place.

Booth resta immobile quelques instants pour qu'elle s'habitue et ensuite commença des mouvements de va et viens lents d'abord pour finir durs et rapides.

Elle poussait maintes et maintes cris et gémissement a chaque mouvements alors que Booth tentait de tenir bon devant son désir au comble du supportable.

Après quelques minutes; il la sentit partir dans les vagues de plaisir qui l'avaient envahit et après un dernier coup de rein, il la rejoignit en murmurant son prénom dans son oreille.

Ils restèrent dans cette position, Booth couché sur Brennan pendant quelque instants avant qu'il ne se sépare d'elle en roulant sur le côtés. Elle s'installa sur son flanc droit, la tête posée sur son épaule, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

Le silence envahit la salle quelques instant ou ils profitaient juste de l'autre. Booth cassa le silence en s'exclamant :

-Waou !

Tempérance rit de bon cœur et se colla un peu plus a son amant.

-C'est vrai c'était génial !

-Et épuisant !

-Oui. Encore plus qu'une danse.

Il sourit et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de dire

-Mais c'était une danse. Un Tango Endiablé.

**Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plut ! Laissez moi des com's j'aimerais vraiment savoir si je m'en suis sortit pour un M. Sarah Merci ; )**


End file.
